Crónicas de Sand Zone
by digimon263oficial
Summary: Colección de One Shots que narra la historia sucedida en Sand Zone. La llegada de una desconocida alterará la paz del reino hasta que estalle una guerra. Ambientado en la mítica zona que aparece en Xross Wars pero con una historia renovada y unos personajes innovadores que estarán relacionados con mis otras sagas: Digimon La revolución Olímpica y Digimon: La Amenaza de Arkadimon.
1. Encuentro en las arenas del desierto

Buenas. La verdad es que me encuentro bastante motivado escribiendo y he avanzado bastante con esta serie sobre Sand Zone. Así pues, me dispongo a darle un espacio propio a partir de ahora. De esta forma, los OS que conforman esta saga irán aquí para que podaís leerlos con comodidad sin tener que buscarlos en mi colección de OS. Espero que os gusten. Os dejo con el primero:

**_1 - Encuentro en las arenas del desierto…_ **

Sí había un adjetivo que podía definir la vida de Pharaohmon, sin duda alguna, era planificada.

Desde su nacimiento, se le había estado recordando que algún día sucedería a su padre como faraón de Sand Zone, y que debía prepararse para aquel cometido. Durante toda su infancia, había sido educado para ello y finalmente, tras la muerte de sus progenitores, heredó el cargo y comenzó a ejercer el dominio de la zona tal y como se le había enseñado.

Como gobernante, se limitaba a cumplir sus funciones régiamente; las cuales se habían vuelto una mera rutina para él: hacía de juez en aquellos casos más relevantes, ordenaba la construcción de grandes obras, gestionaba la economía y el sistema de abastecimiento y coordinaba el culto, ente otras muchas funciones de menor importancia.

Pocos acontecimientos desviaron su atención de su vida diaria.

Se casó con la mujer que sus padres habían elegido. No se pudiera decir que realmente la quisiera, pero se le hacía agradable su compañía, puesto que sabía escuchar, y siempre estaba dispuesta a permanecer a su lado, costara lo que costase. Con ella tuvo dos hijos; el mayor, que pronto se convirtió en un Pharaohmon, como su padre; y el menor, el cual evolucionó a Gravimon. Desgraciadamente, la mujer del faraón murió en el parto de su segundo hijo, dejando a Pharaohmon solo. Mucho más solo de lo que jamás hubiera esperado sentirse.

Pese a no haber estado enamorado de ella, Pharaohmon se sumió en la miseria. No había momento en el día en el que no se acordara de ella. Trató de refugiarse en el trabajo, y en la educación de sus dos hijos, sin éxito. Y por mucho que refulgiera el sol en Sand's Zone, y aunque su imperio se encontraba en su mayor auje; el corazón de Pharaohmon seguía esperando a que alguien llegara para llenar el vacío que su esposa dejó.

Sin embargo, aquello no sucedió hasta algunos años después de la muerte de su esposa… Pharaohmon recordará ese día por el resto de sus días…

El sol refulgía, y las arenas del desierto que constituía Sand Zone brillaban tal y cómo lo hacían habitualmente. Una figura femenina caminaba despreocupadamente por el desierto; sin ser realmente consciente de los peligros que podrían aguardarla. No llevaba nada consigo, salvo un parasol rojo que protegía su poco agraciado rostro de la fuerte luz que alumbraba el lugar.

Ella tenía pensado hacer una visita corta a la zona, para completar uno de los objetivos de su estudio; y, sí era posible, capturar un Skullscorpiomon y llevárselo consigo de vuelta a su hogar.

Según tenía entendido, los Skullscorpiomon se escondían en las arenas de aquel desierto, esperando a cualquier pobre incauto que pasara por allí. Pero, sobre todo, tendían a concentrarse en torno a un obelisco que se encontraba en la sección noroeste del desierto; justo dónde ella se encontraba.

En cuanto divisó el obelisco, el cual para ella era sólo un trozo de piedra que se elevaba desde la nada; se puso eufórica, y se dirigió hacia él inmediatamente. Con energías renovadas, corrió hasta el monolito, esperando atraer la atención de algún Skullscorpiomon que allí se encontrara.

No obstante, no ocurrió nada. Apoyó su espalda contra aquella pared de piedra, y se deslizó hasta sentarse en la arena. Estaba cansada y deseosa de terminar para volverse hasta el reino que tanto la había costado crear…

-¿Buscas algo?- preguntó una figura subida en la cima del obelisco. Antes de que la visitante de la zona pudiera elevar la cabeza, él descendió del mismo para estar frente a frente a la mujer. Ésta, confusa, colocó su parasol de forma que el recien llegado no pudiera observar su rostro.

-Espero algo.- se limitó a contestar la mujer.

-¿No querrás decir a alguien?- preguntó confuso el recien llegado.

-No, espero a que ocurra algo.-

-¿Y qué es ese algo al que esperas?- preguntó de nuevo, insistente. Ladeó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar el ángulo adecuado para observar el rostro de la mujer, pero el parasol lo tapaba por completo. –Lo lógico sería que estuvieras aquí para asombrarte por la magnificencia del obelisco. Sus inscripciones son un claro ejemplo del antiguo lenguaje digital jeroglífico.-

En lo que el recién llegado decía esto, la mujer giró la cabeza para apreciar los arcaicos símbolos que allí estaban inscritos, sin mover el parasol ni un milímetro.

-No me había percatado de ello.- respondió, con suma indiferencia.- No me interesan.-

-Este monumento lo mandó construir mi tatarabuelo cuando era faraón de Sand Zone, como primera gran construcción que representara su gran reinado.-

-Entonces… ¿Tú eres Pharaohmon, el faraón de Sand Zone?-

-Si hubieras retirado ese estúpido parasol te habrías dado cuenta antes…- respondió el monarca, divertido. – Te agradecería que lo retirases.-

-¿Es una ordén?-

-Puede que sí. O quizás no.- Pharaohmon soltó una carcajada.- Depende de cómo tú lo consideres. Pero, de verdad, te agradecería que retiraras el parasol de tu rostro. Me gusta observar los ojos de con quien hablo.-

-Bien, tú lo has querido…- fue retirando paulatinamente el parasol, desvelando lentamente lo que ella pretendía ocultar a toda costa. Para Pharaohmon, fue como un ritual mágico, y le dio la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía con cada facción que mostraba. Lo primero que el monarca pudo observar eran los dos cuernos rojos que de entre una maraña de cabello blanco salían. Luego pudo apreciar el antifaz, también rojo, que solo dejaba vislumbrar dos grandes ojos, de tamaño ciertamente desproporcionado con el resto del rostro. A continuación, una afilada y pequeña nariz daba paso a unos labios morados como los de los muertos, los cuales, presentaban un tamaño incluso mayor que el de sus ojos. Definitivamente, no era hermosa como Pharaohmon se había esperado. Aunque tampoco le importaba.

-Así podremos hablar mucho mejor.- dijo Pharaohmon. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Desde hace cierto tiempo es Archnemon.- dijo ella, triste. La armadura dorada que cubría los portentosos músculos de Pharaohmon refulgía incluso más que las arenas del desierto…

-¿Es que acaso tuviste otro?- la curiosidad del gobernante iba en aumento…

-Sí, pero esa es una larga historia que no me apetece recordar…-

Pharaohmon se percató de cómo Archnemon cerraba lentamente los ojos, como si tratara de recordar mentalmente aquello de lo que no le quería hablar.

-Supongo que al menos podrás contarme qué es lo que te ha llevado a viajar a Sand Zone, y posicionarte junto al monolito.-

-Sólo si tú me cuentas primero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí. ¿No se supone que un monarca debería estar cumpliendo una serie de obligaciones con su pueblo?-

Sin cualquier otro le hubiera dicho semejante osadía, y más con ese tono tan irritante y reprochador que Archenemon empleaba, seguramente Pharaohmon le hubiera mandado a las mazmorras, o habría tomado otra medida similar. Sin embargo, se encontraba plenamente intrigado con la presencia de la araña en Sand Zone. No era un digimon originario de la zona. Tampoco era probable que tuviera familia aquí. Y estaba convencido de que no había venido a su reino por el sol abrasador que inundaba la zona.

-No tengo ningún incoveniente en explicartelo.- respondió el faraón, aparentemente calmado. Su máscara no dejaba traslucir al exterior sus emociones. – Digamos que éste es mi lugar de reposo, dónde puedo reflexionar sin que nadie me moleste. Los Skullscorpiomon se suelen concentrar en torno a esta zona, por lo que nadie en su sano juicio se atreve a internarse aquí, lo que me permite estar tranquilo.-

-¿Acaso tú no temes a los Skullscorpiomons?-

-¿Los temes tú? Porque no te veo muy preocupada.-

Archenemon negó con la cabeza.

-Touché.-

-Yo he aprendido a evitarlos, y a derrotarlos si es necesario.- aclaró el monarca. –Pero tú estás indefensa ante ellos. -

-Yo no me encuentro indefensa ante nada.- sentenció la araña con decisión.

-Lo dudo. Si te encontraras cara a cara con uno, el miedo te paralizaría.-

-Estás muy equivocado.- ella negó con la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos. Ahora lucía una gran sonrisa.- He venido aquí justamente para encontrarme con ellos.-

-¿Con ellos?- Pharaohmon no entendía por qué alguien querría toparse con los Skullscorpiomon, y menos en su habitat natural.

-Sí, con ellos. Estoy realizando un estudio sobre ellos.-

-Así que eso es lo que te ha traído a Sand Zone…-

-En efecto.-

-¿Y en qué consiste ese estudio, si puede saberse?-

-No, no puede saberse.- negó de nuevo con la cabeza.- Lo siento, pero no puedo darte ningún detalle.-

-Bueno, por lo menos ya sé que no vienes a causarle ningún mal a mi reino…- murmuró, solando un largo suspiro.- Los Skullscorpiomon no van a venir hoy, siento comentarte.-

Archenemon borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Cómo que no van a venir hoy?-

-Hemos soltado a unos bandidos en el otro extremo del desierto, y los Skullscorpiomon se habrán lanzado a por ellos en cuanto les hayan localizado. Están heridos y son una presa fácil.-

Los ojos de Archenemon se entrecerraron mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Cuando hubo terminado de soltar pestes, dijo, algo más calmada:

-¿Es así como tratais a vuestras gentes?-

-Sólo a los criminales. El resto del pueblo recibe un trato ejemplar.-

-Entonces tú eres de esa clase de gobernantes…-

-¿A qué tipo de gobernante te refieres?-

-Justicieros.- sentenció ella toscamente. Pharaohmon se cruzó de brazos para mostrar su desacuerdo.- Aplicas un castigo ejemplar a aquellos que se saltan las normas… Sólo te preocupan los que obran correctamente…- Archenemon se pasó su larga mano por la mata de cabello blando. El rubí que llevaba incrustado en la misma resplandeció bajo la luz del sol.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.- respondió el monarca complacido. Archnemon hablaba sin tapujos y decía lo que pensaba. Ni siquiera sus hijos le trataban así.- Cómo los Skullscorpiomon no van a aparecer, al menos por el momento; quizá podrías pasar unos días aquí. Supongo que no querrás marcharte hasta que tu estudio no haya concluido con resultados satisfactorios.

Archnemon arquéo la cabeza, dudando. Lo cierto era que necesitaba concluir satisfactoriamente su labor; y no tenía dónde hospedarse. La oferta de Pharaohmon parecía sincera, y no muy dañina, mas se preguntaba cuales serían los motivos que le llevaban al monarca a ofrecerle aquel trato tan cordial a una desconocida.

-Tengo dependencias de sobra.- añadió el faraón. –No me es ningún problema que te quedes. En caso de que lo fuera, jamás hubiera me ofrecido.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo ella, al final, con la duda todavía abordándola.

-Entonces sígueme.- la indicó, mientras comenzaba a caminar por la arena. Archnemon se colocó de nuevo su parasol, y caminó a su lado. La alivió que Pharaohmon dejara de contemplar su horrible rostro, del que ella tanto se avergonzaba. Sin embargo; Pharaohmon no se había percatado de que el parasol volvía a cubrir las facciones de su acompañante: sólo pensaba en que había encontrado el remedio perfecto a la soledad que durante tanto tiempo había sufrido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hasta aquí el One Shot. Tengo ya escritos otros tres, así que he pensado que el segundo sea publicado a finales de mayo o quizás principios de junio. Espero que les haya gustado, contiene uno de mis personajes favoritos.


	2. Nuevas Sospechas

Eh aquí el capítulo 2. De nuevo, un OS corto. Espero que les guste. Nuevas Sospechas

Los primeros meses de la estancia de Archnemon en Sand Zone fueron maravillosos para ella. Aquello era un quid pro quo: ella aprendía sobre las costumbres y otros hábitos de su objetivo, mientras que ella le proporcionaba la compañía que el faraón tanto necesitaba. El monarca no buscaba otra cosa que una bocanada de aire fresco; y la misteriosa dama, si así podía considerarsela, era capaz de proporcionarsela sin lugar a duda.

Se había instalado en una de las múltiples y numerosas habitaciones de la pirámide morada, la más lujosa y la propia residencia de Pharaohmon. Las otras dos pirámides, la azul y la amarilla, estaban destinadas para sus hijos. La presencia de la nueva inquilina de su padre los había alertado y no habían tardado mucho en presentarse. Su padre ya les había informado de que la estancia de aquella visitante no cambiaría nada y que su decisión era irrevocable, como de costumbre.

La araña no tardo en ganarse el afecto del primogénito, Pharaohmon XXVI, al que Archnemon no podía evitar llamar Junior. Mas al hijo del faraón no le complacía, por lo que la invitada procuró reservar ese nombre para sus pensamientos. Lo cierto era que sólo se parecía a su padre en la apariencia. Él era jovial, presimiblemente honesto y orgulloso. Encarnaba a aquel tipo de personas presuntuososas que decían lo que pensaban sin importar las consecuencias, a excepción de con su padre. Archnemon era de la misma clase, por lo que no tardaron en congeniar. Tenían una mentalidad similar, aunque opiniones distintas, por lo que iniciaban arduos debates durante las cenas en las que ambos coincidían.

Con el faraón, la cosa era muy distinta. Era un hombre paciente, sereno, imperturbable, curtido a lo largo de los años, con una madurez completamente desarrollada, a diferencia de su primer hijo. Sus años de experiencia en el gobierno le hacían infinitamente sabio, por lo que Archnemon apreciaba cualquier información que él pudiera aportarla. No obstante, no por ello cesaba ella de oponerse a él cuando no estaba de acuerdo.

El problema era el segundo hijo de éste. Desde su primer encuentro, ya le dejó muy claro que ella era una intrusa. El más joven de los dos hermanos, Gravimon, tenía una mentalidad intermedia entre su hermano y su padre: maduro para su edad e inteligente; con voz propia, que expresaba en el momento idóneo. Es por ello que todas sus conversaciones con la intrusa se daban a puerta cerrada y nunca se subía el tono más de lo necesario. Las frases mordaces tampoco eran necesarias: ambos sabían perfectamente lo que el otro pretendía comunicarles.

Archnemon no tardó en comprender que Gravimon temía que se le arrebatara su futuro puesto como gobernante; y aunque ella había insistido en que una vez lograra su objetivo, marcharía a su propio reino; el joven se había empeñado en no creerla. Así que al final, y para hacer más entretenida su estancia, se planteó seguirle el juego.

Mas cuando uno juega con fuego, al final uno se quema, y eso es algo que no tardaron en aprender los dos. Cuando una de las siervas de la araña, Dokugumon, se decidió a ir a buscar a su ama y señora, la tragedia se desató.

La Dokugumon había realizado una larga travesía hasta llegar a Sand Zone, recorriendo la mayor parte del Continente Xross durante el trayecto. Todos se encontraban preocupados por la ausencia de su reina. La misión que ella misma tenía que acometer debía haber concluído ya según los cálculos que ella misma les había planteado a sus súbditos. Pero allí se encontraba ella, sin haberla resuelto aún, meses después de su partida.

-Resulta más complicada de lo que en un principio me pareció. Ahora estoy obteniendo información útil además. Son como dos misiones en una.- alegó, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Dokugumon asintió, complacida. Lo cierto era que daba igual lo que le dijera: con saber del bienestar de su señora les valía a todos los súbditos. La profunda admiración que la profesaban era inimaginable para cualquier digimon en su sano juicio. Para ellos, Archnemon era su diosa.

En lo que ella pensaba qué más datos proporcionarle a Dokugumon, Gravimon se percató entonces de su presencia. Venía del oasis, tras haber mantenido una agradable charla con Anubismon, como de costumbre, y aquel era el camino más rapido para regresar a su pirámide azul.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- inquirió el joven.

-¿Quién es éste que osa importunarle, mi señora?- preguntó Dokugumon, confusa.

-Tranquila Dokugumon, es un conocido. Y Gravimon, ésta es sólo una de mis siervas. Ha venido al no haber recibido noticias mías.-

-¿Tiene pensado quedarse indefinidamente, como usted, Archenmon?-

-Ahora mismo se iba.- declaró la soberana de aquella tierra tan lejana a Sand Zone.- Retirate, Dokugumon, e informa de lo que te he dicho. Si en un mes no he vuelto, venid a buscarme.-

Dokugumon asintió, y dio media vuelta, incomodada por la presencia de Gravimon. Era mejor que cumpliera la orden y se marchase.

Gravimon por su parte, analizó lo que acababa de sirvienta de Archnemon se encontraba allí para, aparentemente, comprobar el estado de su ama. Y ésta la mandaba regresar a por ella dentro de un mes. Sin embargo, el empleo del verbo en plural le atormentaba. "Venid" indicaba que varios irían a buscarla. ¿Tendría pensado invadir Sand Zone?

-¿Deseas preguntarme por algo más o puedo iniciar la travesía de vuelta a mis aposentos?-

-Creo que debería, mas antes he de medir mis palabras.-

-No creo que debieras medirlas. Lo que tienes que hacer es aclarar tu pensamiento. Nunca tienes realmente claro lo que piensas de mí. Más concretamente, no acabas de comprender mi modo de actuar.-

-Eso es porque no dejas a nadie vislumbrar tus verdaderas intenciones.-

-No, eso es porque todas tus suposiciones se fundamentan en bases incorrectas.-

-Soy lo demasiado sabio como para equivocarme en mis presimas.-

-Ese es precisamente el problema: eres, o te crees tan sabio, que te ciegas a ti mismo. Tratas de enredar las cosas cuando en realidad no hay problema alguno.-

-Eres tú la que nos engatusas para introducirnos en tu red de araña. Es lo mismo que tratas de hacer ahora.-

-Sí es eso lo que de verdad piensas…- sonrió. – Me podría detener a refutar todas tus acusaciones, pero me resultaría tan sumamente aburrido… Y hay tantas cosas para hacer aquí que sería un desperdicio.-

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino que había venido. No la gustaba enfrentarsea Gravimon en campo abierto y sin testigos. Desconocía el límite de la fuerza de la paciencia del heredero, y sabía que, por el odio manifiesto que se tenían; algún día intentaría librarse de ella…

Gravimon esto también lo sabía, pero no haría nada hasta no tener pruebas suficientes de las maquinaciones de la visitante, lo cual no sucedería hasta un mes después de este último encuentro, pero eso no lo podían saber ninguno de los dos…


End file.
